Like a big sister
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: Kurt is 8 and Rachel is 16. She becomes his babysitter and Rachel becomes like a big sister to Kurt, something that he always wanted. Kurt/Rachel friendship. There will also be Klaine and Finchel.
1. The new girl

Burt Hummel sat at the kitchen table, going through some paperwork. He had been searching for a babysitter, for his eight year old son, Kurt, and so far Kurt hadn't liked any of them, which Burt seemed was very important. He had one last person to interview before giving up, and he was hoping Kurt would like this girl. The doorbell rang and Burt went to open the door.

"Hi," Burt half smiled. "I'm Burt Hummel."

"Rachel Berry," The brunette smiled. "My dad spoke to you about babysitting."

"Oh yes," Burt offered her a seat. "Thank you for coming on such short notice. Obviously, an important thing is that Kurt likes you. He isn't like eight year olds his age."

That was the moment that Kurt decided to run into the kitchen wearing a tutu and a tiara, holding a magic wand.

"Daddy!" Kurt called. "Have you seen – who's this?"

"This is Rachel," Burt looked towards the young boy. "Will you say Hi to Rachel for me?"

"Hi," Kurt half smiled. "I'm Kurt."

"Hi Kurt," Rachel grinned. "You must love dressing up."

Kurt nodded his head as Rachel laughed.

"I like dress up games too." Rachel continued.

"Do you like fairy tales?" Kurt asked her.

"Yes, my favourite is _the little mermaid_." Rachel answered as Kurt stood in front of her and began smiling.

"Me too," Kurt beamed. "I also like singing and dancing."

"Me too," Rachel responded. "Maybe I can help you sing one time."

"Okay." Kurt said excitedly, before running off into his bedroom.

"That went well," Burt smiled. "We are looking for someone who can pick him up from school and mind him till I come home from work a few days a week. His mum passed away a few months ago, and I run a business and Kurt seems to like you. The job is yours if you want it."

"Thank you so much Mr Hummel." Rachel smiled, as he called Kurt back into the room.

"Hey buddy," Burt bent down to the young boy. "Rachel is going to be picking you up from school a few days a week and is going to spend a couple of hours with you until I get home from work, is that okay?"

Kurt nodded his head as Burt sighed relief. He had a feeling that this would work out, and he turned to the teenage girl.

"When do I start?" Rachel asked.

"Monday." Burt looked towards her as she grabbed her bag.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**This is just an idea, and I hope you all like it. Anyway, tell me what you think so far.**


	2. The bullies

Rachel pulled up at Kurt's school and stopped the motor of her car. She looked around trying to find him, and her heart sunk when she did. He was sitting alone, holding onto his school bag, his head hanging down.

"Hey there," Rachel said as she got up to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kurt half smiled.

They walked back to Rachel's car and drove silently to the Hummel house. When they got there, she made him a snack and sat down at the dining table.

"How was school?" Rachel asked, taking a seat next to him.

Kurt just sat silently, eating, trying not to look at Rachel.

"Are you being bullied Kurt?" Rachel asked. "You can tell me. I know what being bullied is like."

"His name is Dave," Kurt responded. "He is always making fun of me, and then all the other kids laugh at me."

That was the moment that Rachel caught a tear in Kurt's eye, and pulled him into a hug. She took his plate and sat back down.

"Okay," Rachel looked at the younger boy. "What do you want to do?"

"Who bullies you?" Kurt asked, intrigued.

"Some very mean boys on the football team," Rachel responded. "But in a few years they'll we working for us."

"Yeah," Kurt giggled. "Dave will be working for me."

Rachel was so happy to see Kurt smile for the first time all afternoon. Her phone began ringing and she picked it up.

"Hey Tina," Rachel smiled at Kurt. "What? Emergency rehearsal? I am working right now, can I call you back in a minute."

"Kurt," Rachel turned to the young boy. "Do you want to come with me and meet some of friends? I promise it won't be long."

Rachel called Tina back and they got into Rachel's car, heading towards McKinley High. When they got there, Kurt grabbed onto Rachel's hand.

"Okay," Mr Schue quietened everyone down. "This won't take long."

"Sorry," Rachel came into the room, Kurt clutching onto her hand. "This is Kurt by the way."

"Nice to meet you Kurt." Mr Schue bent down to the young boy as he half smiled.

Kurt spent the rehearsal, sitting on Rachel's lap as Mr Schue discussed Sectionals. When they got back into the car, he turned to Rachel.

"Do you know what song you're going to pick?" Kurt asked.

"Not yet," Rachel smiled. "There are so many ballads, and I am so talented, it is going to be hard to choose just one."

"How about a song from Wicked?" Kurt offered. "One that Elphaba sings!"

"You like Wicked?" Rachel asked the young boy.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded his head. "My mummy took me to go and see it."

"Was Elphaba your favourite character?" Rachel asked, smiling at the boy.

"Glinda was," Kurt responded as they pulled up at the Hummel house. "She looked so beautiful."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who added this to their alerts or reviewed this. I will post again soon, so hopefully you all like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Wicked or anything else I may have mentioned in here. If I did, I would be rich. **


	3. Mummies and Barbra

Rachel was sitting at the dining room table, while Kurt painted her finger nails. She was expecting the job to be horrible, but so far, it actually looked quite good.

"You're good at this." Rachel was looking at the brunette who was closely concentrating on her nails, with his tongue poking out of his mouth.

"My mummy used to let me practice on her," Kurt responded, not even looking up. "Do you have a mummy?"

Rachel was startled for a moment before answering. She had no idea if his dad had told him about gay people yet – she was assuming not.

"My mummy left when I was a baby." Rachel responded, in hope that he would stop asking questions.

"So you only have a daddy too." Kurt was still concentrating.

"Yeah." Rachel answered, knowing that this wasn't the whole truth, but she didn't want to lose her job.

"Do you miss your mummy?" Kurt asked.

"Sometimes," Rachel answering, still shocked at how good his nail painting skills where. "But I didn't know my mummy."

When he had finished painting, Kurt admired Rachel's nails and how good of a job he had done.

"Hey Rachel," He asked. "How was the section competition?"

"Good," Rachel laughed. "It was _sectionals. _The other teams stole our set list, but we still won anyway."

"What songs did you sing?" Kurt asked.

"Well, naturally, I sung _don't rain on my parade _from my favourite movie of all time." Rachel answered.

"Funny girl?" Kurt was smiling.

"Don't tell me you like Barbra Streisand as well," Rachel giggled. "I may just have to adopt you."

"Me and mummy watched it," Kurt laughed. "I thought she was pretty good. I've never heard you sing before, you must be good."

"Well, I have been singing Barbra since the age of two," Rachel smiled. "I might sing for you one day Kurt. You could be lucky."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Barbra Streisand**

**Thank you all for your reviews and adding this to your alerts. **


	4. Being part of something special

Rachel gazed out of the Hummel kitchen window, thinking about the past year of Glee Club and how all of their hardwork would soon be a waste of time because they found out that Coach Sylvester was the regionals judge.

"Hey Rachel?" She heard in the background. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Rachel turned to see Kurt raising his right brow at her.

"You can tell me," Kurt smiled. "I am nine. You can tell me."

"It's glee stuff." Rachel responded, getting back to the dishes.

"I love hearing about Glee," Kurt piped up. "It seems like so much fun."

"Well after this week, it won't exist anymore." Rachel slumped into the chair next to the young boy.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"I told you about Coach Sylvester, didn't I?" Rachel looked at him.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded his head. "She seems like a bully. What did she do this time?"

"She is a judge at our competion next week, and if we don't place, which we won't now, Glee Club is cancelled, and all of our hard work and tears is for nothing." Rachel answered as Kurt gave her a sympathetic look.

"Did you like Glee Club?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Rachel smiled. "It was my favourite part of the week."

"Why did you like it?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, one day you will understand this, but being part of something _special _makes you special. In Glee Club we weren't the school losers anymore, we were just a group of kids who have dreams of being someone." Rachel was now sobbing.

"Well then it wasn't a waste," Kurt answered, pulling the older girl into a hug. "You were part of something _special _Rachel, just like you said, and my daddy always says that it doesn't matter if you win or lose, as long as you have fun."

Rachel looked at the young boy and smiled. He was right. She was going to go into Glee Club the next day and tell them that.

"How did you get to be so smart?" Rachel wiped her eyes.

"I read." Kurt laughed.

A week passed and Rachel was picking up Kurt from school. When he saw her car, he shut the door and she pulled out of the parking spot.

"Did you win?" Kurt asked, eager to know what happened.

"No," Rachel smiled. "But Principal Figgins gave us another year."

"That is so great!" Kurt was almost jumping up and down in the car seat.

"I wanted to say thank you Kurt," Rachel was looking at the young boy. "You actually gave me some great advice last week."

"Thats okay," Kurt looked towards her. "I think your pretty awesome Rachel."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, or added it to their alerts. It always makes me so happy to see them in my emails.**


	5. Replacing Mummy

Rachel was sitting in her bedroom with Finn. He was telling her about the fact that his mum is going out with some guy.

"What's his name?" Rachel asked the taller boy.

"Um, Burt or something." Finn responded.

"Burt Hummel?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Finn piped in. "Wait, how do _you_ know him?"

"I babysit his son, Kurt," Rachel responded. "I am actually shocked that Kurt didn't tell me."

They must have been talking for over an hour when she heard a knock on the front door. She went to open it, and was completely surprised to see nine year old Kurt, standing at her doorstep.

"Kurt?" She was still shocked. "What are you doing here?"

That was when her phone began ringing. She let the boy into the house and answered the call. It was Burt, he sounded worried. He had gone to pick up Kurt from school but he wasn't there.

"Okay Kurt," Rachel walked to the lounge room as Finn went home. "Your dad was freaking out. Why are you here?"

"I hate my dad," Kurt began sobbing. "I don't want a new mum. Why can't it just be me and daddy?"

"Oh Kurt," Rachel pulled him into hug. "Carole isn't going to replace you mum, like Burt isn't going to replace Finn's dad."

"Well then why does he have to date her?" Kurt asked. "She seems mean."

"Carole is one of the nicest women I know Kurt," Rachel looked at him. "You will like her, and her son Finn. Trust me. Do you love your daddy?"

"Yeah," Kurt raised an eyebrow. "That's a stupid question."

"Then can you promise me to be nice to Carole? For your dad's sake." Rachel looked towards the young boy as he let out a half smile.

"Okay." Kurt gave in, sinking into the couch when the door rang again.

Burt raced into the living room and sighed when he saw Kurt sitting on the couch.

"You have me worried Kurt," Burt lifted him up and kissed him on the cheek. "Never do that to me again."

"Sorry daddy," Kurt smiled as Burt put him down. "And if you want to date Carole, that's okay with me."

Burt pulled Kurt into another hug as Rachel smiled at the young boy who winked at her.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed this or added it to their alerts. **


	6. Thank you Rachel

It was Burt and Carole's wedding day and Rachel was giving Finn and Kurt a lift to church, seeing as Burt was off somewhere getting ready and Carole was somewhere else.

"Rachel!" Kurt squealed when she opened the door, running straight into her arms, and then admiring her dress. "You look beautiful."

"Hey, you stole my line." Finn pushed Kurt aside and pulled Rachel into a kiss.

"Gross!" Kurt called out, as most ten years olds do.

"Okay," Rachel laughed. "We should probably get going."

The three of the climbed into Rachel's car, and drove to the church with Kurt filling her in, on what happened at school in the last three days. When they got there, Finn joined the groom party and Kurt followed Rachel, as he was the ring boy.

The wedding was beautiful and at the reception, Finn and Kurt both had to give speeches. Kurt followed Finn to the microphone, and stood next to him as he delivered a short speech. When he finished he handed the microphone to the young boy.

"Hi," The ten year old brunette said nervously. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

Kurt had told Rachel that he was nervous three days prior.

"_I can't do this." Kurt put down the paper and walked to the living room._

"_Kurt," Rachel walked up to him. "You can do this."_

"_No, I am going to be embarrassed in front of everyone." Kurt moped._

"_Hey," Rachel grabbed his hand. "We practiced this before Kurt, you can do this. You were great. Your just nervous sweetie."_

"_Do you get nervous?" Kurt asked._

"_All the time," Rachel grinned. "Before regionals my stomach was flipping. But I just had to tell myself that I could do it, and that I was good."_

"_Can you come up with me?" Kurt asked._

"_No," Rachel responded. "But if you get nervous, you just look for my face in the audience and I will smile at you, okay."_

Kurt searched the room and stopped when he saw Rachel pointing at him, telling him to smile. He continued his speech and when it finished everyone clapped. He ran down to Rachel and she scooped him up.

"Didn't I tell you, that you'd be fine?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Kurt laughed as Finn came up to them.

"Hey," Finn pulled him into a hug. "That was some pretty great stuff Kurt. You almost made my speech look bad. Just for the record, you're a pretty cool brother too."

"Thank you Rachel." Kurt whispered in her ear.

**A/N: Disclaimer – I don't own Glee.**

**Thank you for all your reviews and adding this to your alerts.**


	7. Kurt's New Friend

"Hey Rachel," Finn came up to her as she shut her locker. "Burt told me to ask you if you were free to sit Kurt on Saturday because I am doing something with Quinn and he and my mum both have work."

"That's fine," Rachel smiled politely. "Kurt is probably excited."

"Yeah," Finn nodded. "Um, he also said that Kurt was having a friend over or something."

"A friend?" Rachel asked, completely surprised. This wasn't a common thing for Kurt, and as far as Rachel knew, he hated everyone at his school because they bullied him.

"Yeah, her name is Mercedes," Finn said proudly. "I remembered because I said it was like the car. And because Kurt doesn't shut up about her."

Rachel arrived on Saturday and Kurt pulled her into the house, telling her all about his friend. When the doorbell rang, Rachel answered it and smiled at the young darker girl and her mother.

"Hi," Rachel smiled. "I'm Rachel, Kurt's babysitter."

"I'm Mercedes." The young girl introduced herself before Kurt whisked her away and her mother left.

Rachel walked into Kurt's bedroom and saw the two children sitting on his bed.

"Are you in high school?" Mercedes asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I'm a junior," Rachel smiled. "Do you guys want a snack or something?"

"No thanks," Kurt responded. "Hey Rachel, how is Glee and everything? Finn doesn't talk much."

"Um good," Rachel smiled as Kurt offered her a seat in his room. "We are off to New York in a couple of weeks. Actually, I am looking for song to audition with for the Nationals solo. This girl, Santana, is up against me, and though she doesn't have my experience, she is pretty good."

"I always like Whitney Houston," Mercedes offered. "We sing her at church sometimes."

"Barbra," Kurt beamed. "You love her, and you're good at singing her. Or an Elphaba song."

"Actually," Rachel grinned. "I was thinking of singing _My Man _from Funny Girl, but I wanted to practice it, would you two mind being my audience?"

The two children followed Rachel to the living room and took a seat as she prepared herself. When she finished the song, she wiped the tears from her eyes and Kurt began wildly clapping.

"Wow," Kurt pulled her into a hug. "You said you were good, but that was great!"

"You're talented." Mercedes grinned.

"Thanks guys." Rachel smiled at them and left them to play in Kurt's bedroom.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Wicked or Whitney Houston (R.I.P – A talented and great performer, who will be missed I am sure.)**

**Thank you all for your reviews and adding this to your alerts.**


	8. Valentines Day

It was Valentine's day, and Finn was roped into babysitting Kurt because their parents wanted to go out for dinner. Kurt promised Finn that he would be out of their way the whole night, and go to be when he was asked. Kurt was sitting in his room, when he heard Rachel knock.

"Hey," Kurt smiled. "Aren't you meant to be enjoying your dinner with Finn?"

"I am," Rachel laughed. "He said that he had to go and quickly drop off something for Puck."

"Oh okay," Kurt smiled as Rachel led him to the kitchen. "How are you anyway?"

"Good," Rachel said, handing him a plate of dinner. "How's school and Mercedes."

"Okay," Kurt answered. "School is better now because I have a friend. How's Glee?"

"Great," Rachel grinned. "We have Regionals in a few weeks then I am off to New York for NYADA finalist auditions, which is quite scary."

"You'll be fine," Kurt smiled. "One day, I will come to New York and visit you. You'll be a big broad way star by then though."

"That's the dream," Rachel laughed. "I never got to ask you, what did you think of Westside Story?"

"I loved it," Kurt responded. "You were the perfect Maria. I wanted to actually ask you something else?"

"What?" Rachel looked at him.

"Some boys at school wrote _Homo_ on my locker. What does that mean?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know if I am the right person to tell you this, Kurt." Rachel responded.

"I tried asking Finn and he didn't say anything. Please Rachel." Kurt begged.

"When someone says or writes _Homo _they are making fun of Gay people." Rachel began. "Gay people are those boys and girls, who like other boys and girls. I personally think that they are wonderful people, but some others, think that it is wrong to like the same gender."

"Oh okay," Kurt responded. "That makes sense. Do you know any gay people?"

"Yes," Rachel smiled. "I have two fathers, Kurt."

"Thanks for telling me Rachel," Kurt answered. "If dad asks, I looked it up on the internet at school. Don't worry."

Kurt scattered off to his bedroom when he heard car pull up and Rachel sighed in relief. She didn't really want to get on Burt's bad side.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: I was supposed to publish this tomorrow, but I am staying at a friend's house and didn't want to leave you waiting. Also, thanks everyone for the reviews and adding this to your alerts. **


	9. I'll miss you

It was Finn and Rachel's last day in Ohio, and the families were farewelling them at the airport. Rachel pulled Kurt aside and they sat down on the plastic chairs at the airport.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Kurt started tearing.

"Please," Rachel grabbed his hand, wiping her eyes. "I am going to miss you too Kurt. Don't forget what I told you in the auditorium, okay."

_Rachel walked the ten year old into the auditorium of McKinley High School as he awed at the size. Rachel laughed because she knew it was small in comparison to most schools._

"_Why are we here?" Kurt asked, walking onto the stage._

"_Remember how I promised you that I would help you sing?" Rachel smiled. "Well, I have the perfect duet for us. I have never been good at expressing myself in words, mainly because I talk too much, but this song explains how I feel perfectly."_

"_What is it?" Kurt was still in awe._

"_You'll know when you hear it." Rachel smiled, as the music began._

_I'm limited  
>Just look at me – I'm limited<br>And just look at you  
>You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda<br>So now it's up to you  
>For both of us – now it's up to you…<em>

_Kurt smiled at her, as she looked at him on his cue. _

_I've heard it said  
>That people come into our lives for a reason<br>Bringing something we must__learn__  
>And we are led<br>To those who help us most to grow  
>If we let them<br>And we help them in return  
>Well, I don't know if I believe that's true<br>But I know I'm who I am today  
>Because I knew you…<em>

_Rachel looked at the ten year old in awe. She had no idea how good she was, and she was shocked at his talent._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
>As it passes a sun<br>Like a stream that meets a boulder  
>Halfway through the wood<br>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
>But because I knew you<br>I have been changed for good_

_Rachel began singing as tears formed in her eyes, looking towards the young boy._

_It well may be  
>That we will never meet again<br>In this lifetime  
>So let me say before we part<br>So much of me  
>Is made of what I learned from you<br>You'll be with me  
>Like a handprint on my<em>_heart__  
>And now whatever way our stories end<br>I know you have re-written mine  
>By being my friend.<em>

_Rachel saw Kurt turn away and she put her hand on his shoulder._

_Like a__ship__blown from its mooring  
>By a wind off<em>_the sea__  
>Like a seed dropped by a sky bird<br>In a distant wood  
>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?<em>

_But because I knew you_

_Kurt turned his head toward her._

_Because I knew you  
>I have been changed for good<em>

_Rachel motioned for his hand and he moved towards her, with tears rolling down his face._

_And just to clear the air  
>I ask forgiveness<br>for the things I've done you blame me for_

_But then, I guess we know  
>there's blame to share<em>

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_Kurt pulled Rachel into him and she began smiling as they singing together._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
>as it passes a sun<br>like a stream that meets a boulder  
>halfway through the wood<em>

_Like a__ship__blown from its mooring  
>by a wind off<em>_the sea  
>like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood<em>

_Who can say if I've been  
>changed for the better?<br>I do believe I have been  
>Changed for the better<em>

_Kurt turned towards Rachel and sung the last lines with her, to her face._

_And because I knew you…_

_Because I knew you…_

_Because I knew you…  
>I have been changed for good…<em>

"_Wow," Rachel wiped her eyes. "If you were older, I would have some serious singing threat."_

"_No way," Kurt laughed. "You killed the song. You'd make the perfect Elphaba."_

_Rachel and Kurt sat on the end of the stage and he put his head on her shoulder. _

"_I am going to miss you," Rachel looked towards the boy. "You are a great kid Kurt."_

"_I always wanted a big sister," Kurt began. "Someone I could tell everything to. You're like the big sister I never had Rachel."_

"_Aw," Rachel hugged the boy. "You would have been a pretty awesome brother. Kurt, can you promise me something?"_

"_What?" Kurt asked._

"_That you will always be honest to yourself. You are talented and kind and I know that one day, you are going to be huge. Maybe even bigger than me. Just don't let people stop you from being who you are, okay. Your magic Kurt, never forget that." Rachel was now tearing._

"_Like Harry Potter magic?" Kurt asked, laughing. "Cause I'd love to be a Wizard. That would be awesome."_

"_You know what I meant," Rachel giggled. "Can you promise me Kurt, that you will never forget that and keep in touch with me? You have my email."_

"_Of course," Kurt hugged her. "I'd promise you anything Rachel."_

"I won't," Kurt hugged the girl and the let the tears roll down his face. "Ohio won't be the same without you."

"I know," Rachel got up. "But I'll come back to visit."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Wicked or Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and adding this to your alerts. Do not worry, I still have a few chapters to go!**


	10. Six years later

_Six years later…_

Finn and Rachel had come home for Thanksgiving, and were staying at the Berry house because it was bigger, and her dads offered first. The couple headed over to the Hummel-Hudson's for dinner, and when Rachel got there, she began her search for Kurt. She walked past his bedroom, and the door was shut so she knocked.

"Come in." She heard the familiar voice, as she opened the door.

"Hi Rachel," Kurt smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too," Rachel sat on the end of the bed. "How is Junior year treating you?"

"Same old stuff." Kurt replied, quickly looking back to his book.

"Something's up," Rachel looked at him. "Just tell me Kurt."

"You want to know how junior year is really treating me?" Kurt snapped. "It is horrible. I am being thrown into dumpsters, having slushies thrown at me, being shoved into lockers and much more every single day because of something that I cannot change about myself. I can't sleep, I can't eat, and every time a locker shuts I flinch."

"Have you spoken to Mr- I mean Tina yet?" Rachel was still in shock that Mr Schue left McKinley to become a full time dad, and that Tina Cohen-Chang was the new Glee Club coach.

"Tina can't do anything to help me. Neither can Miss Pillsbury, or Principal Sue," Kurt groaned. "I am on my own with this one."

"I am sure that they can do something?" Rachel tried to be helpful again.

"Remember that bully Dave," Kurt whispered. "I tried to stand up to him and he kissed me. Then he told me that if I told anyone at school, he would kill me."

"Oh my god," Rachel got up off the bed. "You have to tell your dad, Kurt!"

"No," Kurt's eyes widened. "He has already had an erythema this year. He doesn't need the stress."

"If you don't tell him by Sunday, I will." Rachel warned the boy and Kurt groaned and put his head back on the pillow.

_That Sunday evening…_

Kurt walked into the living room and saw Rachel mouth to him _now is your time. _

"Hey guys," Rachel smiled. "I think there is something that Kurt really needs to tell you."

Finn, Burt and Carole all looked towards the teenager as Burt turned off the TV.

"What is it honey?" Carole asked.

"Remember how I said that nailing lawn furniture to the roof was customary for all teenagers, and that coming home with red dye number 7 all over my clothes was just an accident. Well, it wasn't. There is one specific jock at school, who is out to make my life a living hell, because of my sexuality. And the one time I spoke up to him, he kissed me in the locker room."

"What the hell!" Finn piped up. "That is so wrong."

"I am speaking to Sue on Monday." Burt jumped in angrily.

"That isn't the worst of it," Kurt quickly said. "He said that he would kill me."

"He what?" Burt repeated, now furious.

"Dad, please calm down," Kurt started worrying. "You're still recovering."

"A guy threatens your life and you expect me to calm down." Burt sat down while saying this.

"Please Dad," Kurt started tearing. "If you tell Sue, the guy will actually kill me."

Burt looked towards Carole and whispered something to her.

"I want to move to you to that school your friend goes to," Burt piped in. "You said that they had a zero tolerance to bullying there."

"Dalton?" Kurt raised his brow. "Dad, you can't afford that."

"What friend?" Rachel whispered loudly to Finn.

"It is the only way to guarantee that you're safe," Burt commented. "There is no price on safety, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Kurt," Rachel raised her hand. "What friend? Is it a guy?"

Kurt dragged Rachel to his bedroom after thanking his parents for the generous offer.

"What guy?" Rachel asked again.

"This guy!" Kurt showed her Blaine's _Facebook _profile picture.

"Holy – he is gorgeous Kurt," Rachel smiled. "Is he gay?"

"Definitely," Kurt grinned. "His name is Blaine, and he is out and proud. I think he likes me, I am not sure. But I do know that he has an amazing voice."

"Wow," Rachel laughed. "He is just perfect for you."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Facebook or anything else….**

**A/N: Thank you for adding this story to your alerts or reviewing it. **


	11. Our Dream

"Oh my god Kurt," Mercedes whispered. "Mrs Chang is going to kill us if she finds out were not in the hotel room!"

"Don't worry," Kurt smiled. "We will just drop into my brothers place. Mrs Chang said that she was going to be a couple of hours."

Kurt knocked on the door, and a 20 week pregnant Rachel answered it almost instantly.

"Your getting so big now!" Kurt exclaimed, pulling the woman into a hug.

"What are you two doing here?" Rachel asked as Mercedes smiled at her.

"Were here for Nationals," Kurt said walking into the apartment. "And I thought we might come and say hi."

"How are you liking New York then?" Rachel asked, as the two sat down on the couch.

"I love it," Kurt exclaimed. "This is where I am meant to be Rachel!"

"I prefer LA," Mercedes responded. "It is too cold here."

"Are you going to apply for college here?" Rachel asked Kurt.

"Maybe," Kurt replied. "I mean, Blaine is still going to be in High School. I might apply for Ohio State."

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked. "You are damn talented Kurt. _This _is your dream, like it is mine. If Blaine really wants to be with you, he won't stop your dream."

_Kurt was still in shock when Blaine left the Dalton Study Hall. His hands were shaking, and he didn't know who he was calling but the phone was ringing._

_"Hello." Rachel answered. _

_"He kissed me!" Kurt squealed. "He kissed me twice!"_

_"Oh my god," Rachel responded. "So, are you officially dating?"_

_"I have no idea," Kurt paused. "All he said is that he has been looking for me his entire life. I think that is a yes, I have no clue."_

_"Wow," Rachel beamed. "You are so lucky Kurt. My boss is looking for me, so I better go, but I want all the goss soon, okay."_

_"Bye Rachel." Kurt was still shaking, thinking about what happened._

"What if I'm not good enough?" Kurt asked.

"Are you serious white boy?" Mercedes asked.

"How many ten year old boys could sing Wicked duets?" Rachel asked as Kurt's smile widened.

"I guess," Kurt grinned. "I am woefully thin on extra curriculars though."

"There is time to fix that," Rachel pulled the teenager into her. "Believe me Kurt, this is meant to happen!"

Rachel shook her head as the two teenagers went to race back to the hotel room before Tina got there. At the end of the week she was napping when her phone went off. She opened it up and smiled. _Hey Rach, he said he loved me :) And that he will move to New York to be with me once he finishes high school. Thanks for the chat. Xx. _Rachel began typing a message and smiled again when it sent. _Don't give up on the dream! _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for adding this to your alerts and reviews. There are two chapters left, that I want to publish before uni starts next week! **


	12. New York at last

Rachel walked into the living room of their apartment and laughed. She had just finished nursing her daughter, and Kurt was still asleep. Rachel realised he probably needed to wake up and get to the NYADA finalist auditions in time, and she looked towards the baby before placing her on Kurt. The baby started smiling as she found Kurt's face and began poking around.

"What the – Natalie, what are you doing?" Kurt groaned before heard Rachel laughing. "Rachel, I knew you were behind this."

"Oh come on," Rachel laughed. "You needed to wake up anyway. We're leaving for the audition in an hour, and I know it takes you a while to get ready."

Kurt handed her the now laughing baby, and began rummaging through this suitcase, for the perfect outfit. An hour later, and the two divas with the baby were on their way to the theatre.

"What are you going to sing?" Rachel asked, placing Natalie in her stroller.

"I was thinking Wicked, or Barbra, or Gypsy or I have NO idea," Kurt breathed in. "What did you sing?"

"Don't rain on my parade," Rachel grinned. "A Barbra classic – sing something that you love."

"I have it!" Kurt smiled.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"A surprise, you'll have to wait and see." Kurt smirked.

They arrived at the school, and Rachel took a seat in the audience while Kurt signed himself in. He sat backstage and psyched himself up for the performance.

"Kurt Hummel," He heard a judge call as he walked onto the stage. "What are you singing today?"

"As if we never said goodbye, from Sunset Boulevard." Kurt responded as the judges nodded and cued the music. Rachel smiled in the audience; she knew that Kurt was going to kill this song.

_I don't know why I'm frightened__  
><em>_I know my way around here__  
><em>_The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here__  
><em>_Yes, a world to rediscover__  
><em>_But I 'm not in any hurry__  
><em>_And I need a moment_

Rachel could see Kurt was very nervous, and he smiled when he saw her quietly pointing to his face, telling him to smile. __

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways__  
><em>_The atmosphere as thrilling here as always__  
><em>_Feel the early morning madness__  
><em>_Feel the magic in the making__  
><em>_Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye___

_I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you__  
><em>_I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you__  
><em>_Missed the fairy tale adventure__  
><em>_In this ever spinning playground__  
><em>_We were young together__  
><em>

When Kurt said that line, he winked at Rachel and she began tearing. She didn't know why, maybe it was because she knew that he was going to make into that school.

_I'm coming out of make-up__  
><em>_The lights already burning__  
><em>_Not long until the cameras will start turning__  
><em>_And the early morning madness__  
><em>_And the magic in the making__  
><em>_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye___

_I don't want to be alone__  
><em>_That's all in the past__  
><em>_This world's waited long enough__  
><em>_I've come home at last!_

By this point, Kurt was smiling. Not because he had to, but because at that moment, he knew he had given the song his best, he nailed all the notes, and he knew that the best was all that anyone could ask for him.__

_And this time will be bigger__  
><em>_And brighter than we knew it__  
><em>_So watch me fly, we all know I can do it__  
><em>_Could I stop my hand from shaking?__  
><em>_Has there ever been a moment__  
><em>_With so much to live for?___

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways__  
><em>_So much to say not just today but always__  
><em>_We'll have early morning madness__  
><em>_We'll have magic in the making__  
><em>_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye__  
><em>_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye__  
><em>_We taught the world new ways to dream!_

When the song finished, Rachel had to stop herself from cheering. Kurt came out from backstage after the audition and she pulled him into a huge hug.

"You are so in," Rachel beamed. "That was amazing Kurt. If Patti LuPone was here, I am pretty sure you upstaged her."

"I don't think so," Kurt laughed. "I don't know if the judges were happy with a guy singing a woman's song."

Kurt was sitting in his room, when Burt came racing in with the mail. He handed Kurt a large envelope, and Kurt shut his eyes while opening it.

"What does it say?" Burt asked.

"I got in," Kurt squealed shakily. "I am going to NYADA dad!"

Kurt picked up his phone and dialled Rachel. She answered and he took a deep breath.

"Guess who is coming to New York for college!" Kurt beamed.

"You got into NYADA!" Rachel squealed. "Oh my god! I told you that you could do it!"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Sunset Boulevard, Patti LuPone or NYADA. **

**A/N: Thank you all for the alerts and reviews. There is one chapter left, which will be published by the end of this week.**

**Also, I know what it is like to be woken up by a baby poking your face. NOT a fun experience, just in case you were wondering. **


	13. The last 10 years

Kurt Hummel sat in his office, thinking about the evening. This was going to be an amazing night, the highpoint of his career. More important than his fashion label being launched, or his play being published. He was opening up a place where people who have been bullied can go to talk to someone when they're feeling alone. He was snapped out of his daydream by his assistant.

"Mr Hummel?" His assistant repeated. "Mr Anderson is on the phone. Do you want me to page him?"

"Yes," Kurt smiled. "Thanks Louise."

"Hey babe," Blaine began. "How are you?"

"I've never been so nervous." Kurt laughed.

"Listen," Blaine said seriously. "Mum just called me and said that Dad only has a few hours left and I need to go to Ohio to say goodbye today."

"I am so sorry." Kurt answered sympathetically.

"Can you find someone else to do the speech tonight?" Blaine asked.

"I'll find someone," Kurt answered. "You just get to Ohio and send them my love, okay."

"I love you so much," Blaine responded. "Good Luck babe. Though you wont need it."

"I love you too." Kurt said, hanging up the phone.

He began searching through the guest list. There had to be _someone _who could do the speech. Finn - Not high profile enough, Mercedes - She just had the baby and cant make it, why is she on here?, Tina - Again, not high profile enough, Rachel Berry - Perfect.

"Hello Rachel Berry speaking." Rachel answered the phone.

"Rachel, Hi," Kurt answered. "Can you do me a huge favour tonight?"

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"I need you to do the speech tonight. Blaine is going to be in Ohio and if you can't do it I am screwed." Kurt was begining to freak out.

"Okay," Rachel laughed. "Take a deep breath Kurt. I will do the speech. I am sure it isnt that hard to say nice things about you."

That night, Kurt walked around, so nervous he wasnt even aware of all the people there. When it was time for the speech, everyone sat down and Kurt took the microphone.

"Good evening everyone," Kurt looked out to the crowd. "I hope your all enjoying tonight. Unfortunately, Blaine Anderson the recording artist cannot be here tonight due to a family emergency, but I want to welcome Rachel Berry, the broadway star."

Rachel walked up to the stage and took the microphone from Kurt.

"Hi, I am Rachel Berry," She began. "When Kurt was eight years old I was his babysitter. From the day that I met him, I knew he was something special. Since then, he has proven that and so much more. Kurt is one of the strongest, most courageous people I know. When so many people tried to put him down he never let himself get down. He was always proud to be different, and he never let himself give up because he knew that one day it would get better. Standing here tonight, I am so proud of what Kurt has done for himself - how much he has achieved and how he is changing the world in his own special way."

Everyone began clapping and Kurt went up to Rachel, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you so much," He beamed. "That was wonderful Rachel."

"I meant every word of it." She responded.

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you all for adding this story to your alerts and reviews. This is the last chapter, and I hope you have enjoyed the story!**


End file.
